My Superman
by Breannabanana152
Summary: Why did Zeke chose to repeat his senior year? He could have passed easily by going to summer school.  ZekeOC takes place before the movie
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"It happened again didn't it?"

"It wasn't as bad as the other times."

"Are you bleeding?"

"N-no,"

"Since when do you lie to me?"

"Ok fine, I'm bleeding a little."  
"Are you bruised?"

"Define bruise,"

"Bruise, he left marks on you that can be traced back to that little piece of shit"

"Then yes, there are some."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"How can you be so shook up?"  
"This isn't supposed to happen to my best friend."

"Yeah well it is."

"I'm putting a stop to it you know."

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that? You live two states away."  
"I'll move back in with my mom."

"Zeke you can't."  
"Why not?"  
"You're mom's a raging bitch."  
"True but it doesn't matter. I am not letting this prick touch you again. I let this go on way too long as it is."

"You're acting like it's your fault."

"It is my fault,"  
"How is that?"

"I should be there protecting you. I promised Ben,"

"Yeah well Ben should be the one here protecting me, its his fault not yours."

"That's not fair,"  
"It is. I can take care of myself don't worry about coming back."  
"I'm coming back, I've already made up my mind."

"Fine but for the record I can take care of myself."  
"I'm sure you can."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe,"

"Jerk,"  
"You don't mean that."  
"I know. Oh shit someone's home. I gotta go."  
"Ok."

"See ya."

"Grace, I'm going to make this better I promise."  
"I know you will. I really have to go now. Bye."

"Bye."

Both Zeke Tyler and Grace Willis hung up their phones and let out a sigh. Zeke sighing in concern for his best friend who was in a horrible situation that he had never dreamed he would have to bail her out of and Grace sighing because as much as she wanted Zeke around she didn't want him getting involved in her mess. Both of them knew Zeke was coming back, in fact, five minutes after he got off the phone with Grace he was already dialing the all too familiar number of his mother's house and within ten minutes it was decided he was moving back to the one place he had swore he'd never go back to and the one place he'd ever truly felt at home. Harrington, Ohio.

Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

_"Do you really have to go?" Fifteen-year-old Grace asked sixteen-year-old Zeke as they stood in the airport lobby hugging tightly. _

_"Yes, my mom and I will kill each other if I stay." He answered her for what felt like the hundredth time since they had arrived at the airport. _

_"I know but still… We could trade you for Ben, I'm sure my parents would agree." She told him in a hopeful voice although she was joking and he laughed as he let her out of the hug and grabbed onto her shoulders lightly. _

_"As tempting as that sounds I'll pass." He said and she laughed shaking her head lightly. _

_"Alright kiddies I've got places to be so let's get this show on the road." A blonde haired boy who appeared to be the same age as Zeke interrupted as he popped up from behind them with a soda in one hand and a donut in the other. _

_"Kiddies? Zeke's just as old as you are Ben." Grace told her older brother and he just laughed. _

_"I know he is but he hangs out with you therefore demoting him to being a kid." He retorted and Zeke just laughed as he watched the siblings go back and forth._

_"I should go find my gate anyway." He interrupted as Grace opened her mouth to throw out another comeback. _

_"I'll miss ya bro." Ben told him in a moment of seriousness as he grasped Zeke's hand and gave him the traditional guy hug. _

_"I'll miss you too man." Zeke said as he hugged him back and then turned his attention to Grace who was trying desperately not to cry. "I'll call you when I land ok?" He told her and she nodded._

_"You better. If you lose contact with me I'll kick your ass." She said and he laughed as he pulled her into a hug. _

_"How could I ever lose contact with you Gracie? You're my best friend." He told her and the tears that she was trying so hard to hold back starting coming. _

_"You're mine too." She said and he smiled and kissed the top of her head as he let her go._

_"Speak soon." He muttered as he wiped away as many of the tears as he could from her face and then gave her a small smile before walking off. _

_"Yeah see ya." She whispered as she turned and walked off towards Ben's car. _

"Flight 208 now boarding." The flight attendant announced and the now seventeen-year-old Grace sighed impatiently as she stood on her tiptoes and tried to spot her best friend in the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked behind her and she grinned as she instantly recognized the voice.

"Zeke!" She exclaimed happily as she spun around and threw her arms around his neck.

"Grace!" He yelled back laughing as he picked her up and spun her around lightly before setting her down.

"It's about time you got here." She told him and he shook his head.

"You've seen me for not even a minute and you're already criticizing me." He muttered and she giggled.

"Did you expect anything less?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Not really." He answered and they continued to laugh as they made their way to baggage claim.


End file.
